A Life of Chaos
by RasberryHiyata
Summary: In a world where mutants & aliens are a common sight, two turtle brothers, Leonardo & Donatello, are trying to survive in the darker parts of New York City. Full Summary inside. Rated T for language.
1. End of the Beginning

**A Life of Chaos**

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

Full Summary: AU. In a world where mutants and aliens are a common sight two turtle brothers, Leonardo & Donatello are trying to survive in the darker parts of New York City. When they finally find a comfortable way to live, Leonardo finds out a friend, who is like another brother to him, gets involved somehow with the biggest and most powerful gang in the city. The Foot. Will Leonardo be able to help his friend successfully? Will he and Donatello find and keep the family they've always wanted? Or will they just lose it all?

**End Of The Beginning**

A woman with long hair tied in a pigtail walked away from the child adoption center feeling good about herself. She had just adopted to babies who had been left there and decided to care for herself. When she had adopted the infants she soon found out that one was about a year older than the other. She looked at the stroller that she was pushing to her apartment in a wistful like way.

The two weren't any normal human children. They were two humanoid turtles. Though it wasn't uncommon to see humanoids lately the majority of the human race didn't exactly except any of them with open arms. She didn't mind though. So as soon as she had heard about to baby humanoid turtles at the adoption center she dropped everything and went.

The woman couldn't have children herself but she was going to care for these two like they were truly her own. She opened the door to her apartment and carefully took the two sleeping figures inside. She had already had a room for the babes ready and placed them in the crib. When she was done tucking them in she walked away, silently closing the door as to not wake them.

She went to the couch after getting a book about famous Renaissance artists, hoping to get some inspiration on what to name them. She carelessly flipped to random pages until she found what she was looking for. She knew what to name them.

_7 Years Later_

Yelling. That's all he heard. All he ever heard lately. Leonardo was eight years old. His little brother Donatello was seven. His mother had gotten married to Daniel four years ago. Leo had liked Daniel at first, until he started to do weird stuff to Donny. From an early age Leo had learned to be protective of his little brother. When his Mom had married Daniel for the first two years everything was fine. He had accepted Daniel as his dad and thought he was cool. Daniel would take him and Donny out a lot and they played the few video games they had with each other. He even allowed the two brothers to take martial arts lessons that was nearby, but as the next year went by Leo had noticed the change in Daniel.

Daniel had started to pay a lot more attention to Donatello as they got older and he started to watch his little brother up to the point where Leo finally got really suspicious on his motives of being so much nicer to Don than he was to him. Then one day out of the blue Daniel had hit Don when there Mom wasn't home so hard that Don had gotten a cut on his soft skin. This was apparently caused by him giving Daniel 'the look' so he would get him a new small piece of tech he wanted to mess with. Leo, of course, didn't know why Daniel would do that for asking a simple Yes or No question.

_Leo had ran to get the sobbing Donny out of Daniel's reach as he continued to yell angrily and raise his hand to strike again. _

_That was when their Mother came home. Leo loved, cared, and absolutely admired his mother. Especially after what she did that year. She was so pissed at Daniel for harming one of her children._

_"What the hell are you doing!" she had yelled when she came through the door and saw her husband about to strike their child again._

_"What the fuck is it to you!" he angrily yelled back at her, turning to look at her better._

_"Did you hit Donatello!" Her voice had gotten lower as she tried to stay calm, for her children's sake._

_"Yeah, so what?" he asked her straightening up to his full height, trying to intimidate the woman._

_That's when she snapped, hearing that her husband had intentionally harm one of there children didn't bode well with her at all. She picked up a book, which was closest to her hand, and chucked it at Daniel with all her strength. "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING HARM ONE OF THEM AGAIN!" she had yelled in a fit of anger._

_The book had nearly hit the man in the head but missed and clattered loudly onto the floor. The spine of the book breaking. Daniel and his mother had glared at each other before Daniel had headed towards the door._

_"Fuck this." He had said as he shoved Leo's Mother out of the way with his shoulder and went out the door._

After that the two of them had begun to have more and more arguments and fights. Especially after his Mom stopped doing what he 'asked' her to do. Then the beatings started. One time Daniel had beaten their mother until she was unconscious for 'disobeying' him. Leo knew that this was mostly caused by alcohol and drugs that Daniel started.

He listened, holding onto Don tightly, as he listened to the voices escalate until there was an abrupt silence. The silence was suffocating and he could feel his little brother shake in his arms and the dampness of his blue hoody as tears got on it. The two listened to the sounds of the ever awake city around them. The sounds of the cars, trucks, and vans driving by, the chatter of people on the sidewalk, and the sounds of a few animals crying out their sorrows and worries.

Finally they heard the apartment door slam and soft footsteps running towards their room. The door open and the two looked up, their eyes big, wide, and scared at the mother. She had bruises all over, one black eye, and a slightly bleeding lip. "You must leave." She said to the two as she hurried around their room getting their school backpacks and dumping them of all of their content before filling Donny's with clothes extra pairs of shoes, and umbrella. Then, with a gesture for them to follow, ran into the kitchen.

Don looked up with frightful eyes at Leo before tentatively following their mother. Leo followed suit, also scared out of his wits as he watched alongside his brother. Their Mother was stuffing food that she knew wouldn't rot too fast but was healthy for her two sons in Leonardo's backpack. She then turned to the two and held out her hand so they could grab it.

Donatello took hold of her hand and felt Leo's hand in his left one as he ran with his mother out the apartment door and into the light of New York. It was slowly beginning to get late. The only reason why Don could tell was because the sun was going down. Daylight was disappearing fast.

The small turtles little feet slammed onto the hard concrete as they tried to keep up with their mother who did a sharp turn into an alleyway and went to the very back of it before stopping and turning to them and letting their backpacks onto the alley floor.

"Mother? What's going on?" Leo asked, his voice shaking as he spoke, helplessly looking up at her.

"I'm sorry. Leonardo, Donatello, I can't let him get t-to the two of you. You are both my pride and joy, but I have to leave you here." The two of them watched even more confused and helpless as their mother started to cry.

She knelt down in front of Leonardo her black hair getting a little bit in her face. She had cut it short a long time ago when she got a job that had required short hair. "Leonardo, promise me that you will your little brother safe, till your last breath." She whispered, her hands on Leo's little shoulders, she knew this will be hard for them, especially seeing as how young they were. Eight and seven years old. She couldn't believe she was forced to doing this to such young children, and she was going to burden the oldest with a very great responsibility that he shouldn't have to have at such a young age. "You will need to be the leader and stay strong for your brother, do you understand me?" she asked, looking in Leo's eyes as he nodded his head.

She then turned to Don who was shaking like a leaf. She gave him a big hug before letting go of him and looking him in the eyes as well. "Donatello, stay smart and always be the clever boy I know you are. Keep Leo from making any rash decisions without helping him think of the consequences, ok?"

Donny nodded and felt his mom hug him and Leo at the same time. Then they heard several footsteps and men's voices. "Kurai! Where are you ya little-" the voice cut off as Kurai took off down the street as soon as she heard Daniel's voice. "GET HER!" Daniel yelled as they saw him run past the entrance of the alleyway and several other men after. Leo burned the image of the men's uniforms into his mind so that he wouldn't forget which gang he would get revenge on for destroying his family when he is older, but right now the two turtle brothers huddled against each other, tears streaming down their faces as they sat there in the now silent and very dark alley, not daring to even sob for fear of being spotted. This was the End of their Beginning.

_**Authors Note: **_I am very proud of myself for this one. It is DEFINITELY an alternate universe if Kurai is their mother. ^^


	2. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

_**Authors Note: **_Thank you all for those nice reviews! Thanks to those I was encouraged to continue writing the story, I also thank Ozlex for correcting me when I spelled Karai's name wrong!

**Beginning of the End**

_4 Years Later_

It was the middle of winter in New York City and it was snowing heavily. Leonardo glanced at his eleven year old brother with concern. They had recently went and 'borrowed' some peoples clothes. Of course the two of them disapproved of this but they knew it was the only way to survive the cold weather, but now it had gotten colder.

Leo stared at his little brother for a while longer. Donatello was shivering with cold due to his thin jacket and shirt. Leo scooted closer to his brother and rubbed his hands up and down his shoulders. He paused in the middle of his process of warming up Donny to look around the alley they lived in. The two have lived in the alley their mother had left them in when Daniel had chased her to get at her for 'disobeying' him.

Leo sighed hoping his mother wasn't hurt badly or worse when she left them. He felt movement next to him and looked down at Donny. Donatello looked up at Leo and yawned. "Leo….I'm hungry…..and cold." Donny told him half-awake.

"I know. Come on Donny; let's go find something to eat alright? Then we'll find some warmer clothes for you." Leo stood up and helped his sleepy brother up. Donny wobbled a little before walking forward and out of the alley with his older brother.

The two walked down the street silently. Even though they have lived in New York all their lives, they couldn't help but look at all of the different types of humanoids that were around them. They saw a group of adult triceratons walk past them laughing loudly. Right behind the group was a rat with a wooden walking stick. The rat was being followed by two turtles like themselves who also looked around their age. One was wearing a big orange jacket that had its collar turned upward so it covered the sides of his face.

The orange wearing turtle was laughing really hard as he ran in circles around the rat trying to get away from the other. The other turtle wore a slightly thin but warm looking black jacket and had a red cap on his head he was obviously angry at the orange one for he was chasing him.

Donny turned away his head from looking at the three, feeling sadness starting to envelop him. Leo turned away as well, but was now more determined to make his little brother feel even a little better. The two continued walking; searching for a place that looked like it would have at least remotely good food.

Leo stopped, staring up at a buildings sign, trying to read what it said. He could read a little but neither him nor Donatello were especially good at it. The only thing he could make out from the words on the sign was that it was a restaurant._If this is a restaurant then that means there is plenty of uneaten food in the dumpster._ Leo thought as he motioned for Donny to follow him.

The two went where they knew was the back of the restaurant, making sure no one was watching them. Donny was excited that they had found a restaurant not that far away from their 'home'. Leo reached up and attempted to push the dumpsters lid open, which didn't work. He sighed before thinking up a way to improvise. Donny watched his older brother silently before remembering that he was the one who was supposed to watch out if anyone came so he turned around just in time to see a rabbit boy come out of the restaurants backdoor with some trash in his hands.

Donny watched wide-eyed, wondering on how he was going to warn Leonardo about the boy. The boy was getting closer so he could see him better. He had his long rabbit ears tied back like a human would do with their hair to put in a ponytail. He was barefooted and wore cuffed jeans and a navy blue hoody.

Leo had finally opened the lid of the dumpster with a broken end of a broomstick when he heard a gasp come from the direction of where Donatello was. He turned abruptly and saw the rabbit boy standing there in slight shock with a trash bag.

"H-hello." He said a little nervously.

Leo blinked as he let his arms rest at his sides. Donny backed up to get closer to Leo, wary of the stranger even though he looked around their age. The three of them stood there staring at each other for a while. Leo was staring at the rabbit boy to confirm if he was a threat or not.

"Um….how come you're digging in the dumpster…?" the boy asked cautiously, turning completely around to take in their appearance fully.

Donny glanced at Leo for some reassurance, and so far the guy wasn't showing any signs of hostility. "Looking for food…." Leo answered just as cautiously, but was quickly taken aback by the sudden change of mood the boy had.

"Well if that is the case then why do you not come in? It is a restaurant after all!" he told them as he quickly walked over to the dumpster. Even though he looked around their age he was a little taller than them. "Allow me to put this trash bag into the dumpster and I will accompany you inside."

The two brothers were definitely confused and bewildered at the mood change and got out of the others way so he could put the trash bag into the dumpster and followed him to the door of the restaurant. Before the three walked inside the rabbit boy turned around with his hand on the doorknob. "By the way, my name is Usagi."


	3. New Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

_**Author's Note**_: Sorry for being away for so long. School and stuff hehe. Anyways here's another chapter of A Life of Chaos. I hope you guys like it. My writing skills might be a bit rusty since I haven't written anything in a while so, yeah. ^_^;

**New Friends?**

The two brothers followed Usagi a bit cautiously into the restaurant. They glanced around as they heard the buzz of people talking, a few shouts here and there coming from the head chef and the clatter of cooking utensils being used or set aside. "This is the kitchen. Allow me to get my father. You two stay here." Usagi told them before walking through a door that seemed to lead to an office.

Leo and Don both literally stayed where they were as they gazed around the kitchen of all the bustling chefs. One of them carrying a pot turned and ran into Donatello. "'Ey! Watch it runt! Get out of the way!" The man yelled at him. It was a pretty large tiger humanoid. As Don moved out of the way of the tiger Leo felt a hand touch his arm.

"Hey kid, why don't you and your brother go sit over there? You won't get in the way then." He turned around to see a human woman with dirty blonde hair tied back in a bun, like what you see in the army, so to not get in the way.

"Ye-yes maim." As Leo answered her he grabbed a rather nervous Donny by the wrist and walked the two of them to a small corner that the lady had gestured to. The two small turtles watched as waters and waitresses come and go, as well as chefs handing them the orders.

Finally, they see Usagi coming back through the door he had entered. As Usagi came out a figure appeared behind him. It was plenty taller than Usagi and the figure was also a male rabbit humanoid. The pair easily walked towards them as they maneuvered around the bustling cooks, waiters, waitresses, and such.

Leo looked up and peered at the taller, much more masculine man. Usagi then walked up between the three of them so he could introduce one to the other. "Father, these are my two are the ones I told you about. Their names are…er…um." He then glanced a little sheepishly at the two brothers.

"Leonardo." Leo answered for Usagi before glancing at Don so he could introduce himself as well.

"Donatello." Donny told the father and son as he shyly avoided to look at their faces.

"Yes! Leonardo and Donatello." Usagi smirked a little; as if he knew it all along.

"Uh huh." His father skeptically looked at him before turning his gaze back to the two turtles before him. "Hmph. Nice to meet you two. Digging through the restaurants dumpster I heard. Well, for now you will just have to be sent to the Back until closing time. I will tell what your punishment for 'stealing' from this restaurant is then." With that and a twitch of his ears Usagi's father turned and left.

Don looked at Leo, worried at what their punishment will be. Leo narrowed his eyes as he watched Usagi's father walk away. He then felt a furry hand on his shoulder and saw Usagi next to him. "Do not worry." Was all he said before gesturing for them to follow him. The three of them walked out of the doors of the kitchen. Leo got a glance of the rest of the restaurants interior; where the people ate. He saw the reason why the kitchen was in such and overdrive. The place was packed full of people, with more standing in a line outside. His view was destroyed when Usagi ushered them into another room nearby.

"This is what everyone calls the Back since it is where we store all of the non-perishable foods and stuff." Usagi informed the two. "I have to go back and help Father, but I will be back." And with that he closed the door on them. The two sat in a slight shocked silence until they heard a noise behind them in the pantry like room.

As he turned his head to see if anything really was there, a soft light slowly began illuminating the room. Finally it was bright enough to see how large the place actually was. Leo and Donny glanced at each other before they heard soft foot steps slowly getting louder. Leo began to move in front of Donny.

"**HI!"**

"**AAAGH!" **Leo fell backwards, which caused Donny to fall into a few boxes that collapsed.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked from somewhere above them. Leo slowly got his bearings and looked up towards the voice. A human boy with short strawberry blonde hair that was parted on his left side and was considerably unruly was there. He was wearing a slightly oversized hoodie and jeans that went a little past his ankles; he also had no shoes, just socks.

"Uh…um…" Leo began, still a little rattled.

"Leeeooo! Get off!" he heard Donny's muffled voice sound. Leo rolled off of Don and shakily stood up. While Leo was standing back up the boy had helped Don back on his feet as well. Leo turned around to look at the boy as Don thanked him.

"Hold on." Leo interrupted as the kid was about to say something. "Who…who are you? And why'd you sneak up on us like that?"

"Me?" the boy asked pointing to himself " Well, the names Shiloh. Shiloh Lockfield. And I didn' sneak up on you! You jus' didn' see me that's all. Anyways whatcha doin' 'n 'ere? Ahm 'ere 'cause I snatched sumpin from the kitchen." Oddly enough, he looked proud of that.

"Uh…we're here 'cause we tried to get something from the….." Leo had to look away as he answered, "Dumpster."

"Really? Ha! Ah gone an' done that once! 'Cept I didn' get caught!" Shiloh laughed, making Leo bristle a bit, feeling insulted. "Dun worry, Ahm pretty much in the same boat as you. 'Cept Ahm not a turtle, so I ain't got it so bad. So whatcha names?" he asked, leaving Leo no room to retort to some of the stuff he said.

"I'm Donatello and this is my big brother Leonardo." Donny spoke up from behind Leo.

Leo was about to turn and scowl at Donny when he felt a sudden rough smack on the back of his shell. Shiloh was standing next to him, grinning from ear to ear. "Nice ta meet cha! Hope we can be good friends!"

Leo cracked a wry and slightly confused smile when he heard the door open to the Back. Usagi was standing there with a grim look on his face. "Seems like you have met Shiloh. That's good. Come. Follow me so that Father may exact his punishment on you."

The two brothers glanced at eachother worriedly; having forgotten about Usagi's Fathers punishment. Leo glanced at Shiloh who didn't seem at all fazed, making him wonder if that's his cover for being scared. The three of them followed Usagi out to the dining area of the restaurant. It was empty, so Leo asked Usagi about it. "There was a brawl that got a little out of hand, so father had to close down early for the day."

Leo saw that three chairs were waiting for them to sit in and three small tables. On the tables were considerably big sandwiches and soft drinks with plenty of fruit and vegetables. The three of them sat down while Usagi stood next to his father, now mildly smiling. "Eat, clean the kitchen, clean the dining area, eat, and then report to me. Usagi no helping." Was all he said before walking away. Leo stared after Usagi's father, stunned.

"Go ahead and eat you three. If you need anything I'll be over there." Usagi pointed towards a door next to the door for the Back before leaving. Leo blinked again to try and shake off his temporary sense of being stunned before turning towards the other two. Shiloh had already started eating casually like it was no big deal. Don had started to peel his sandwich apart, trying to figure out how he should start eating it. Leo shrugged, reaching for his soft drink, which he assumed was coke, he heard Shiloh start coughing a little.

"Haaaaah. Hehe, I shouldn' eat so fast. Bad for yer stomach ya know?" Shiloh laughed and began to eat slower. "So, how old are ya?" he asked.

"I'm eleven. Leo's twelve." Donny answered.

"Ahm twelve too. Are you plannin' on doin' everythin' Usagi's dad says?"

"Of course!" Leo exclaimed indignantly, turning to frown at Shiloh.

"Well, I ain't."

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"Well, ya see, I do everythin' 'cept report to him." Shiloh answered.

"So you've done this before?" Don asked.

"Yup, though only every now and then."

"Why don't you report to him when your done?" Leo asked.

"Well, ya see, I heard that he gets us kids ta do this stuff for him and then when they report to him he'll make 'em go ta school and go to some orphanage to be bossed around by the adults there. The orphanage thing don' seem to bad to me, but I don' like school at all. See? So I take off after I'm done with the work an' stuff."

By now Leo and Don had somehow nearly finished their sandwiches and were both now slurping their sodas. "Well, that doesn't make any sense. Why don't you like school?" Leo asked.

"I ain't answerin' that question. I just don' ok?" Shiloh suddenly sounded pretty defensive. "Now why don' we go and hurry with the chores shall we? After this I want to meet up with you two in central park in about four days. I like you guys and decided that I want to be good friends with ya. I let ya meet mah cousin Tara Amano. I'll also introduce ya to four of mah other friends, kay?"

"Um…I…guess that's alright." Leo said, looking towards Donny, who nodded in agreement. Since that was settled the three hopped out of their chairs one by one and started to head to the kitchen.


	4. Expectations and Munch Time

**Expectations**

"Tss, ouch!" Donny's right hand reflexively jerked away from the page that he was about to turn. He had been reading a manual for the new coffee grinder that Usagi's father had gotten from the store the day before for the apartment. His finger stung as he shook his hand, trying to make the stinging go away. Wearing a slight grimace on his face Donatello set the manual down and began a search for an adhesive medical strip. When he had learned that that was the actual name for Band-Aids, and that Band-Aids was just a brand name, he began to refer them as adhesive medical strips.

Donny and Leo had, a bit subconsciouscly, moved in with Usagi and his father Mr. Miyamoto. After the second day of the two hovering around the restaurant Mr. Miyamoto had just opened the door to the alley where they had first met Usagi and told them to come in before they froze to death. After that he wasn't really too sure, but he knew that because of all of the indoor chores that gave them they just ended up staying inside. Mr. Miyamoto even got the two coats that fit!

Donny opened a cupboard underneath the sink in the apartments kitchen area, where he found the makeshift first aid kit. The kit was pretty much a really big shoebox and within it was the average medicines that didn't need prescriptions and bandages. He moved the small boxes that contained Mr. Miyamotos antihistamines. Underneath them he found the boxed bandages. Donny opened it and took out one adhesive medical strip and began to apply it on his middle finger when he heard someone waling towards him. Turning his head to his left he saw his big brother Leo.

"Hey Donny." Leo greeted him with a smile, then he noticed that his little brother was kneeling in front of the cupboard under the sink. "Why are you putting a band-aid on?" he asked coming closer to stand next Donny.

"Adhesive medical strip, Leo. And it's because I got a paper cut. It only stings, but it makes me feel better to put a strip on anyways." Donny explained to Leo. Finishing putting on the 'band-aid' he stood put the first aid kit away and closed the cupboard.

"Uh-huh. 'Kay, well I'm glad it wasn't anything serious." Leo backed up a bit to give Don room to stand up. "I just wanted to make sure to remind you that tomorrow is the day Shiloh wants to meet up with us again. Remember him?" Leo couldn't help but add that last question. It seemed like a lot had happened in the past three days. At least to him.

"Yeah I remember him Leo. It's only been like, what? Three days since we first saw him?" Donny scoffed, a little insulted that Leo thought he'd forget Shiloh. He too thought a lot had changed in the past three days. For example, ever since they moved in with the Miyamotos they've had a warm place to sleep and food that was actually on a table. He also has gotten less shy around others as he spent more time with Usagi and some of the staff at the restaurant. Even so he wouldn't forget Shiloh. "You wound me Leo." He teased.

Leo frowned a bit, "Yeah, yeah. Well I just wanted to remind you is all." He couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed that he had asked that question to his brother. Turning around he hooked his thumbs on his pants pocket. "I'm a little excited. And I guess dazed? It's like we're living in a completely different world now Donny. And it's only been a few days, and it feels like there was never really a time where we were antisocial street kids."

"We're still a pair of street kids Leo, but you're right. We're not as closed off anymore. Good luck must have decided to come our way finally, when we met Usagi." Donny chuckled, "Look at us, sounding like a couple of old guys."

"Heh, I guess that's the price to be payed for Usagi letting us read his and Mr. Miyamoto's books." Leo grinned.

"Hah! Well, I'm more than a little excited about tomorrow. We might make some more friends!" Donny's eyes lit up at the prospect of meeting other people who wouldn't just kick him away for being a kid on the streets.

"As long as Shiloh's cousin, or any of these other friends of his, isn't in a gang or something I think we'll get along just fine." Leo stated, crossing his arms across his chest, his amber eyes angled towards the fridge, debating on whether or not he should get something from it. Maybe an apple?

Donny sighed, "Wow Leo, way to burst a guys bubble."

"Yes, well, no matter how poor we are I don't want to associate with any form of gangs." Leo told Donny as he walked towards the fridge and opened the door to it. He looked at the contents as he continued, "The last time we ran into gangs and such was a disaster. Remember?"

"Yeah…I remember." Donny sat down on the floor of the kitchen, leaned back and sighed a bit on the lower cupboard door, before just plain laying on the ground on his stomach, of course not feeling the chill of the floor on said stomach because of his purple soccer design shirt and his plastron combined. "But!"

"But?" Leo asked as he dug out some red seedless grapes instead of an apple from the fridge.

"What if they're awesome?" Donny asked, looking up at his big brother with his dark brown eyes from the ground.

"Define 'awesome'?" Leo asked as he popped a grape into his mouth.

"You know…smart, cool, funny, awesome, exciting, and pretty." He paused there and Leo looked at him strangely, raising an eyebrow and popping two more grapes in his mouth. "I-if there's a girl I mean!" Donny said, trying to save himself.

Leo grinned at Donny, "You said awesome again. I think you need to expand your vocab a bit more Donny." From the look Donny gave him Leo couldn't help but smile more, " And we'll see what they'll be like soon enough. And you might get your girl!" Leo laughed as Donny made a face at him before finishing his grapes and walking out of the kitchen.


End file.
